N'oublis pas tes promesses
by Foxymoon
Summary: Il était une fois un dauphin en difficulté. Son chevalier servant, un puissant épouvantail, brava pigeons et poissons pour venir le sauver ! Pour comprendre mes métaphores, il faut lire la fanfiction ! C'est la suite de "Ne me laisse pas"


**Genre : **Yaoi. Léger lemon sur la fin. Un brun d'angst...**  
**

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'entière propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couple : **KakashixIruka.

**Chapitre :** Suite de Ne me laisse pas.

**Note :** Les chapitres peuvent se lire séparément.

La forêt semblait tellement tranquille pendant la nuit… Quelques rares oiseaux nocturnes chantaient brièvement alors que les grillons ne cessaient de se faire entendre dans l'air immobile de cette fin d'été. A travers le feuillage, le ciel resplendissait d'étoiles et la lune, à moitié pleine, éclairait le paysage comme en plein jour. La saison semblait ne pas avoir de fin même si les nuits devenaient plus fraîches ces derniers jours, laissant Iruka goûter avec délice à tout ça. Le ninja marchait en silence sur le sentier sauvage, une main posée sur le rouleau scellé qu'il avait accroché à la hanche gauche et son autre main restait le long du corps, avec laquelle il effleurait du bout des doigts les hautes herbes et les fleurs sauvages. Une mission de rang C, simple et rapide. Elle l'avait obligée à quitter Konoha pour aller donner des informations à un autre village, laissant Kakashi seul pendant l'un de ses rares jours de repos. Bien que ce ne soit l'histoire que d'un jour ou deux, Iruka n'était pas sûr de retrouver le junin chez lui à son retour. Et le dauphin n'avait vraiment pas envie d'attendre encore d'autres longues journées le retour de… De son petit ami.

Sentant ses joues chauffer à la pensée de ce terme, Iruka baissa légèrement la tête et se maudit à voix basse de devenir aussi fleur bleue. D'un autre côté, c'était la réelle définition de sa relation avec l'argenté. A peine une semaine auparavant, Kakashi lui avait déclaré sa flamme et l'avait fais sien quelques instants après… Devenant écarlate, le chuunin secoua vivement la tête et se massa la nuque en continuant distraitement sa route. Un léger craquement derrière lui le fit se retourner brutalement et le ninja eut à peine le temps de s'écarter, que six kunaïs se plantaient dans l'arbre juste derrière lui. Sortant un shuriken et se tenant aux aguets contre un arbre, à l'ombre, Iruka plissa des yeux et tendit l'oreille. Qui pouvait bien l'attaquer ?! Il n'avait même pas encore passé la frontière du pays… Sa deuxième main se resserra autour du parchemin. Etait-ce à cause de ça ? Déglutissant, le jeune ninja s'écarta brusquement de sa cachette en sentant une présence près de lui et lança son arme dans cette direction. Il eut le plaisir de constater qu'elle avait atteint son but, au bruit mat qui résonna faiblement dans l'air suivit d'un grognement de douleur. Le prenait-on pour un débutant ?

Iruka se retrouva un instant en terrain découvert et chercha rapidement une autre cachette. Ne connaissant pas le nombre exact de ses adversaires, il se devait d'être discret... Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une ombre surplomber la sienne qu'un coup lui était asséné au milieu du dos. Une vive douleur lui arracha un bref cri et il s'écarta à nouveau, fixant son agresseur. Un bandeau frontal, le signe de l'eau gravé sur la plaque de fer. Mais pourquoi ? C'était à ce village qu'il apportait le rouleau… Iruka serra les dents et plissa des yeux, sentant sa plaie saigner abondamment. Il n'avait pas un instant à perdre. Il avait réussit à déplacer l'attaque de quelques centimètres, s'évitant une mort certaine, mais la blessure restait sérieuse et il lui restait peu de temps avant de perdre connaissance. Le ninja en face de lui, ses traits dissimulés par un tissu qui partait du front pour retomber librement sur son visage se tenait devant lui et s'armait d'un katana.

- Pourquoi m'attaquer ?!

La seule réponse qu'il eut fut une nouvelle charge. Sortant d'un geste vif un autre kunaï, Iruka les croisa pour parer l'attaque, n'ayant pas la vitesse pour esquiver le coup et sentit ses jambes fléchir sous la puissance. Le souffle court, il parvint à repousser son attaquant et fit un saut en arrière. Le ninja en face de lui était d'un niveau bien trop supérieur pour qu'il puisse lui tenir tête et l'homme ne semblait pas vouloir le tuer mais juste le fatiguer plus rapidement… Une tentative pour le kidnapper plus facilement, mais dans quel but alors ? Sa main effleura le rouleau et il vit son adversaire fixer ce dernier avec un attention renouvelée. L'angle de son katana changea et le dauphin comprit que la prochaine attaque serait fatale. Le brun esquissa un pâle sourire et lança un shuriken avec un parchemin explosif pour se donner une diversion et s'enfuit dans le bois.

Ainsi c'était bien le rouleau qu'il voulait… Le regard d'Iruka se posa sur l'objet en question et il le prit en mains, s'arrêtant au pied d'un arbre. Le posant sur la branche, il fit rapidement des signes pour enclencher une technique de ninjutsu et fit brûler le rouleau. Le chuunin eut un soupir, il valait largement mieux perdre ces informations quelles qu'elles soient plutôt que de les savoir entre les mains d'un ennemi. Il tourna la tête sur la droite, voyant sur la branche voisine le ninja de Kiri dont l'aura était noire. Tient, brûler son colis n'était pas un geste bien vu de son agresseur ? Quel dommage… Avec lenteur, l'homme remonta le tissu qui couvrait son visage et… Flash noir. Iruka ne se sentit pas perdre connaissance comme il ne fut pas conscient de tomber et d'être rattraper in extremis par le ninja qui l'emmena avec lui.

Il faisait humide… Son esprit se remettait laborieusement en route et les informations y affluèrent aussitôt. La douleur dans son dos, celui-ci qui frottait contre le mur en pierre lui arracha un grognement, écorchant un peu plus sa blessure alors qu'il relevait la tête pour voir les alentours, il ne vit que du noir. Cependant, une autre information vient lui vriller le crâne : la plaie semblait quelque peu soignée car il ne sentait plus le sang couler jusqu'à ses reins. Le voulait on tellement en vie pour perdre du temps à le penser ? Iruka cligna des yeux, s'habituant petit à petit à la luminosité ambiante et s'aperçu avec surprise qu'il se trouvait dans une grotte. Il n'y en avait pourtant pas dans les environs de sa capture… L'avait on emporté si loin vers Kiri ?! Et puis, pourquoi était ce des ninja non nuke-nin de Kiri qui l'avaient attaqués ? Ou bien avait il mal vu ?? Trop de questions pour son esprit encore comateux. Préférant alors attendre, Iruka resta assit au sol à reprendre des forces. D'autant plus que les chaînes qui le maintenaient aux poignets et aux chevilles étaient parcourues de chakra...

L'attente ne fut pas longue. Une vive lumière apparue dans la grotte, éblouissant Iruka qui ne pu ainsi voir où se trouvait exactement la sortie. Fermant vivement les yeux avec une grimace de douleur, le chuunin dû attendre que son regard s'habitue à nouveau, et vit se tenir face à lui deux hommes. Deux ninjas de Kiri no Kuni dont celui qu'il avait combattu. Le dauphin fronça les sourcils mais resta silencieux et son regard chocolat si déterminé fit sourire celui dont le visage était visible. Un homme plus jeune que le chuunin aux yeux bleus et à la peau diaphane s'avança alors, les mains entourées d'un pâle halo bleuté. La torture commença alors…

Le soleil se levait à peine sur Konoha que déjà une ombre s'arrêtait sur la branche la plus basse d'un arbre et scrutait l'intérieure d'une chambre. Un petit chien aux allures de bulldog se tenait à côté de l'homme et regarda passer un papillon, l'air peut intéressé par ce qui l'entourait. Le ninja aux cheveux argentés se gratta la nuque d'un air ennuyé et plissa de l'œil puis poussa un soupir et s'accroupit. Voilà cinq jours qu'Iruka était parti et plus aucunes traces de lui ! Inquiet, Kakashi coula un regard au chien qui disparu en premier puis il s'esquiva de son côté dans un nuage de fumée… Pour réapparaître au pied du bâtiment principal du village caché, à savoir l'immeuble administratif et cœur de Konoha où se trouvait en autre le nouvel Hokage : Tsunade. L'épouvantail se traîna jusqu'au dernier étage et toqua à la porte de l'Hokage et attendit une réponse. Une minute plus tard et une voix féminine lui permit de franchir le seuil. Ne se faisant pas prier, le junin entra et posa son œil gris sur la femme, la voyant droite dans sa chaise, un peu de bave au coin des lèvres et des traces d'encre sur la joue droite. Encore en train de dormir en fraude…

- Tsunade-sama…  
- Kakashi ? Que me vaut ta visite ?  
- Et bien, je voudrais vous poser une question… Le shinobi se gratta l'arrière de la tête, vaguement mal à l'aise.

Tsunade le fixa avec sérieux, quittant son expression endormie pour endosser celle digne d'un Hokage. D'un geste à présent expert, elle fit disparaître la bave et les traces d'encre puis posa les coudes sur son bureau et croisa les doigts. Kakashi remit les mains dans ses poches et regarda vaguement dehors, prenant son temps pour répondre, cherchant à tourner ses inquiétudes en une demande qui paraîtrait tout à fait anodine. Tsunade soupira et se laissa aller dans son siège, comprenant au comportement de son subordonné que l'affaire n'était pas primordiale. Quelle idée de lui faire de telles frayeurs ? Se massant l'arrête du nez, elle souffla avec lassitude :

- Si tu t'inquiètes à propos de ton cher Iruka, tu devrais penser à autre chose… Comme la mission qui va t'être confiée après tes jours de repos.  
- … ! Le shinobi se crispa sensiblement. Après tout, ce genre d'attachement n'était pas le bien vu. Comment avait elle pu savoir… ? C'était si récent !  
- N'est pas l'air si surpris, ton amant est quelqu'un de sensible et j'ai souvent discuté avec lui autour d'une tasse de thé. Il semble réellement t'apprécier, et à te voir venir à moi pour obtenir des informations semble prouver la réciproque. C'est pour cette raison que je ne peux te laisser la mission de secourisme.  
- Tsunade-sama, je possède les meilleurs chiens ninjas de Konoha, le retrouver ne prendra que très peu de temps, je…  
- Ne discute pas. Je ne peux pas volontairement me séparer d'un de mes meilleurs shinobis pour une simple mission de secours. Laisse cela à des chuunins. De plus tes sentiments pourraient…  
- Je refuse.

Le regard froid que Kakashi osa poser sur elle déstabilisa le pigeon (1), tout comme sa négation. L'argenté n'était pas connu pour ses refus si direct… Bien qu'il n'en fasse souvent qu'à sa tête, il restait pourtant respectueux de la hiérarchie. Aimait-il à ce point Iruka ? Tsunade eut un petit sourire en repensant à son propre fiancé mort en mission et la tristesse tout comme la culpabilité qu'elle avait ensuite ressentie. Elle détourna les yeux et fixa le ciel coloré par la fenêtre ouverte. Malgré tout, elle se devait de rester droite dans sa décision. En acceptant cette relation, les deux hommes savaient ce qu'ils risquaient…

Le shinobi gardait les mains dans ses poches, les doigts crispés contre la soie de son pantalon pour cacher le léger tremblement de ces derniers. Déglutissant, Kakashi tourna la tête pour fixer à son tour le ciel bleu et rose de cette matinée prometteuse. L'angoisse se faisait plus forte dans son cœur, troublant ses pensées et il peinait à retenir la peur qui rongeait son frein, prête à se déverser et à le rendre fou d'inquiétude. Toute cohérence quittait son esprit, le faisant agir par impulsion mais quelle importance ? Iruka passait avant tout le reste. Fermant les yeux, Kakashi prit à nouveau la parole d'une voix basse :

- Il y a longtemps, un ami m'a dit que dans notre société, ceux qui transgressent les lois et ne respectent pas les ordres sont des moins que rien. Mais pour lui, ceux qui ne pensaient pas à leurs compagnons étaient encore pires. Iruka est pour moi plus qu'un compagnon… C'est celui que j'aime, alors je vous conseille de me mettre aux arrêts car je ne compte pas vous obéir !

Le shinobi rouvrit brusquement les yeux et fixa Tsunade avec une froide détermination, les mains sorties de ses poches, prêt à en découdre s'il le fallait. L'Hokage resta à fixer un moment encore le soleil monter lentement dans le ciel puis soupira et ferma à son tour les yeux tout en baissant la tête. Cette détermination… Cette passion contenue dans ses propos était semblable à celle de Naruto et de ses chimères. Fallait il donc à tout homme une raison de vivre pour ravaler sa tristesse et ses regrets ? Oui, sûrement… Tsunade ouvrit lentement les yeux et prit un dossier qu'elle commença à lire en silence. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Kakashi pour disparaître dans un nuage de poussière. Quand elle fut à nouveau seul, la femme eut un petit sourire attendrit.

La souffrance… C'est étrange comme on peut être persuadé d'avoir tout enduré, moralement comme physiquement mais on est toujours bien loin de la vérité. Iruka se rendait compte de ça. Ses tortionnaires étaient des professionnels à n'en plus douter ! Les blessures n'étaient pas extérieures, ainsi il ne perdait pas de sang et ne risquait pas de mourir. La torture visait à une technique de genjutsu qui forçait le corps à ressentir une incroyable douleur. A un certain degré, les muscles se contractaient tellement qu'ils pouvaient briser les os… Heureusement, le chuunin n'en était pas encore là mais le point de rupture n'était pas loin. Plusieurs fois déjà il avait perdu conscience, espérant trouver un peu de repos dans le noir absolu et froid de ces moments libérateurs mais non, la torture devenait alors mentale et il voyait ses pires cauchemars prendre forme. Naruto, Kakashi et tous les enfants de Konoha qui mourraient sous ses yeux à cause d'un Kyûbi au rire ressemblant fort à celui de Mizuki. La honte et la souffrance lui arrachaient des sanglots… Iruka se réveillait alors en sursaut et devait subir à nouveau la douleur physique, le corps et l'esprit rompu. La notion du temps lui échappait totalement, ainsi et sûrement en bien, le dauphin ne savait pas que cela faisait des jours qu'il subissait tout ça.

Lors d'une des rares pauses dont il disposait (2), Iruka repensa à Kakashi. Il n'était plus nécessaire de se poser des questions à propos de la raison de toute cette torture. Les ninjas savaient qu'il ne donnerait pas d'informations intéressantes ou tout de moins, ils en étaient persuadaient et se contentaient de le regarder souffrir. Alors autant s'emplir de nostalgie et rêver du shinobi…

_- Kakashi-san, tu sais que… Nous sommes tous les deux des ninjas. Je veux dire, il y aura des missions, des ordres, des séparations et le risque de la mort… M'aimes tu donc au-delà de tous cela ?__  
__- …_

_Kakashi leva les yeux vers Iruka, bougeant la tête pour poser son menton sur le torse du brun, ses mains cessèrent pour un moment de suivre le tracé des abdos de son compagnon. Soupirant en voyant l'air tracassé du dauphin, Kakashi se mit à genoux à côté du chuunin et se passa une main dans ses cheveux encore humides de transpiration. Iruka, voyant la nudité de son amant rougit et s'assit à son tour, gardant le drap autour de ses hanches et tenta d'ignorer la douleur diffuse dans ses reins. Pas que le junin…_

_- Iruka-kun, si tu lances une telle conversation, essais au moins d'écouter la réponse…__  
__- Ah désolé… Peux tu répéter, Kakashi-san ?_

_Iruka se gratta la nuque mal à l'aise, et tenta de discipliner ses cheveux. Pourquoi diable Kakashi les lui avait-il lâché ? L'argenté, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, prit une de ses mèches et la contempla de ses yeux verrons. Retenant sa respiration, le brun céda à une pulsion et embrassa vivement le junin en un baisé qui trahissait le trouble dans son cœur. Posant une main sur sa nuque, Kakashi le lui rendit avec plus de calme et douceur puis souffla contre ses lèvres rougies, plongeant son regard dans le sien :_

_- Je t'aime, Iruka-kun. Sache que les êtres qui me sont chères passent avant toutes les lois et tous les ordres possibles ! Je l'ai compris bien trop tard, mais à présent je te promets de ne plus faire cette erreur…__  
__- … Kakashi-san._

_Le dauphin se laissa basculer en arrière, observant l'homme qui le dominait. Levant les mains, il les noua derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa à nouveau, soupirant de plaisir en sentant le corps de son partenaire se coller au sien alors qu'il l'attirait plus étroitement encore._

Un crépitement l'arracha à ses souvenirs et Iruka faillit en gémir de frustration. Non, pas encore ! Qu'on le laisse mourir dans de si doux souvenirs, par pitié… Entrouvrant des yeux au regard éteint, le chuunin releva lentement la tête, espérant voir ses deux tortionnaires devant lui pour enfin être achevé. La grotte était vivement éclairée par un millier d'éclairs dont le crissement faisait penser à mils oiseaux. Le souffle coupé par la déferlante de chakra qui envahit l'endroit, Iruka fixa sans le voir le junin aux cheveux argenté qui observait les deux ninja du pays de l'eau avec une haine farouche dans le regard. Le bandeau relevé, le ninja dévoilait ainsi son redoutable sharigan et s'élança aussitôt sur ses adversaires.

Iruka suivit placidement le combat, persuadé d'être dans une nouvelle illusion et attendit avec désespoir la mort de son amour. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas et rapidement Kakashi fut le seul à se tenir debout dans la pièce, le souffle un peu court, les habits tâchés de sang et le cœur serré à la vue qui s'offrait à lui… Le dauphin était maintenu debout contre un mur par des chaînes qui sciaient ses poignés et ses chevilles, l'empêchant de bouger. Le brun avait la tête baissée en perdant à nouveau connaissance et le junin n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour le décrocher de là, affolé à la simple idée de le découvrir mort. Le prenant dans ses bras, Kakashi sortit de la grotte et s'éloigna de ce lieux maudît pour déposer son précieux fardeaux près d'une rivière. Le déshabillant, le shinobi soupira en ne découvrant aucune blessure grave sur le corps du brun, si on exceptait celle dans son dos. Mais en regardant de plus près son chakra, Kakashi cessa de respirer.

- Et merde !

Lavant rapidement son dauphin qui gémit à de nombreuses reprises au contact froid de l'eau, l'argenté le prit sur son dos et le ramena le plus rapidement possible au village de Konoha. La fièvre ne semblait pas vouloir baisser, bien au contraire… Kakashi passa tout le temps du voyage à parler avec Iruka, soufflant son prénom, lui rappelant les bêtises de Naruto, leur conversation. Mais il n'y avait aucune amélioration, l'état du chuunin continuait de s'aggraver. Inquiet, le junin arriva de nuit au village et ne se priva pas pour réveiller tout l'hôpital et eut l'agréable surprise (noter l'ironie) de voir arriver en personne Tsunade, suivit de près par Shizune. Lui offrant un regard sombre et accusateur, Kakashi déposa le brun sur un lit et s'écarta, les bras croisés sur le torse. Alors que le pigeon avait eut l'envie de réduire en bouillie ce shinobi bien emmerdant à son goût, qui avait eut l'idée d'oser la réveiller… La déranger en pleine nuit alors qu'elle travaillait ! Pourtant, la vue d'Iruka eut le don de la calmer plus efficacement qu'une douche froide et elle s'avança pour le soigner.

- Sors de là, j'ai besoin de calme.

Un ordre simple et concis que le junin exécuta automatiquement, l'esprit en stand bye. S'adossant au mur à côté de la porte, Kakashi fit le guet toute la nuit dans le couloir vivement éclairé, voyant défiler plusieurs nuke-nin qui entraient et sortaient en silence de la chambre. Le regard sombre et l'aura noire de l'épouvantail en forçaient plus d'un à faire un écart en le croisant. La matinée se passa lentement et même la bref visite de Sakura ne parvint pas à dérider Kakashi habituellement si nonchalant avec la jeune fille. Finalement, aux alentours de midi, Tsunade sortit de la chambre et fixa l'argenté avec un petit sourire. N'attendant pas une seconde de plus, l'homme entra dans la petite pièce et fit coulisser la porte derrière lui. Iruka était allongé sur le lit, encore pâle mais il semblait nettement plus serein. Soupirant de soulagement, Kakashi s'avança vers le lit et prit la main de son dauphin tout en s'asseyant sur le rebord.

Il n'y avait plus cette sensation de froid et d'humidité… Il avait entendu une voix l'appeler à de nombreuses reprises, la voix de celui qu'il aimait. Iruka avait sentit son cœur se serrer mais il n'avait pas réussit à se sortir de cette mélasse glacée qui le clouait dans l'inconscience. Mais à présent c'était différent, pendant un bref instant de lucidité, il avait croisé le regard de Tsunade et elle lui avait sourit avec qu'il ne sombre à nouveau. A présent, le chuunin ressentait un contact, une chaleur dans sa main gauche. Ouvrant les yeux, Iruka vit à ses côté l'épouvantail qui fixait d'un air perdu la fenêtre. La gorge nouée par l'émotion, Iruka se contenta de lui serrer la main afin d'attirer son attention. Baissant vivement la tête, Kakashi eut un sourire sous son masque et leva son autre main pour caresser sa joue.

- Bonjour, Iruka-kun.  
- Bonjour…  
- Tu te sens mieux ?

Iruka acquiesça en silence, et prit la main qui effleurait sa joue pour embrasser la paume. Son regard chocolat se fit douloureux et le chuunin ferma les yeux pour souffler d'une voix étranglée :

- Je… J'ai eut peur de la mort, Kakashi-san. Peur de mourir sans pouvoir te dire… Depuis le début, c'est toi qui le dis et je me contente d'accepter tout ça, tes sentiments, tes affections en me disant que j'aurais le temps. Pourtant dans cette grotte j'ai regretté de n'avoir pu te dire plus tôt que je t'aimais. Je t'aime et…

Le jeune homme ne pu finir sa phrase que des lèvres venaient cueillir les siennes en un baisé passionné. Surpris, Iruka rendit cependant le baisé avec amour et fougue, ses mains se levant pour enlacer l'homme aux épaules et l'attirer contre lui, les yeux clos et le corps tendu dans l'attente d'une caresse. Ce ne fut pas long et déjà les mains chaudes et calleuses de Kakashi se glissèrent sous les draps puis le pyjama pour effleurer les côtes du dauphin, glissant de par et d'autre de son corps pour échouer sur le ventre et les reins. Avec un soupir de bien être le chuunin se cambra légèrement et rompit le baisé pour reprendre son souffle, le regard brûlant. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas goûté à cette sensation provoquée par la promesse d'un plaisir pur… Promesse accordée dans le regard dépareillé de l'argenté qui enlevait ses mitaines et s'abaissait vers son amant pour lui voler un autre baisé, franchissant la barrière de ses lèvres pour aller caresser sa langue en un ballet langoureux.

Son corps encore quelque peu engourdit se réveilla totalement et Iruka glissa à son tour ses mains jusqu'aux hanches du shinobi pour les glisser sous le haut de soie après avoir au préalable enlevé le gilet. Griffant légèrement la peau, le brun remonta sur les côtes et caressa du pouce l'épiderme frémissant. Kakashi eut un sourire dans le baisé, appréciant les initiatives de son petit dauphin et eut vite fait de déboutonner son haut de pyjama. Rompant à contrecoeur le baisé, l'épouvantail s'attira un grognement frustré de son compagnon mais passa outre et descendit sur le torse découvert du brun, capturant entre ses dents un des grains de chaire qu'il fit rouler sur la langue. Soupirant de plaisir, Iruka remonta une main pour la poser sur la tête de son amant, les yeux mi-clos et les joues rosies par le plaisir. Ne s'arrêtant pas en si bon chemin, Kakashi posa ses mains sur les hanches du chuunin et commença à abaisser son bas de pyjama, ses lèvres s'occupant toujours des grains de chaire, étant passé au second après avoir gonflé et rougi le premier.

- Kakashi-san… Faire ça ici… C'est…  
- Excitant d'après ce que je vois…

Iruka tressaillit et se mit à rougir vivement et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Perdu dans la délicieuse torture de son amant, il n'avait pas enregistré la descente de l'argenté alors qu'il se plaignait faiblement et à présent, il sentait clairement le souffle de Kakashi contre son pubis et son membre érigé. Déglutissant, le brun ferma les yeux et se contenta de glisser sa main sur la nuque du junin, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant. Esquissant un sourire victorieux à la docilité de son amant, Kakashi s'installa plus confortablement entre les cuisses de son dauphin après lui avoir enlevé son bas et posa les mains sur ses hanches afin de les lui immobiliser et lécha le sexe présenté sur la base puis remonta lentement jusqu'au prépuce qu'il se mit à suçoter. Sous lui, le brun gémit doucement et le shinobi plissa les yeux de plaisir, bien décidé à faire crier Iruka. Il voulait le savoir en vie, le sentir transpirer, il voulait voir son visage si expressif se moduler sous le plaisir… Kakashi voulait tout simplement chasser la vision de son bien aimé inconscient et pâle comme un mort.

Le junin caressait des pousses l'os de la hanche et après quelques secondes à jouer de la langue sur le gland, il fit glisser ses lèvres le long de la hampe brûlante et gonflée de sang, arrachant un râle à Iruka qui fronça les sourcils quand la frustration de ne pouvoir soulever les hanches se fit sentir. Il se contenta alors de crisper sa main sur la nuque de Kakashi et gémit doucement, suivant le rythme imposé. Le plaisir déferlait en vagues chaudes dans ses reins, couvrant sa peau d'une fine pellicule de transpiration et rendait son souffle plus court. Le junin continua un moment ses caresses buccales en jouant de la langue contre le sexe, un peu de transpiration collant ses cheveux contre ses tempes. Il s'arrêta quand les soupirs d'Iruka se firent des gémissements et déglutit, levant les yeux vers son amant essoufflé. S'essuyant les lèvres d'un revers de poignet, il se lécha alors deux doigts pour les introduire l'un après l'autre dans l'intimité de son brun, commençant à le préparer avec douceur. Le chuunin se crispa sensiblement et ferma les yeux, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Kakashi donna un petit coup de langue sur la base du sexe luisant de salive et de son autre main imposa une masturbation à son amant afin de détourner son attention de la petite douleur ressentit.

L'argenté attendit que l'anneau de chaire soit un peu plus détendu avant d'insérer un troisième doigts et après un petit temps d'adaptation où il les laissa immobile, Kakashi commença des mouvements en ciseau jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son amant suffisamment prêt pour la suite. Retirant ses doigts, le junin se redressa et enleva son haut de soie, offrant la vue sur son torse pâle et musclé. Il vint se mettre au dessus d'Iruka, les coudes de chaque côté de son visage et les mains glissées dans ses cheveux, l'embrassant avec fougue. Le dauphin, le regard assombrit par le désir lui rendit le baisé avec ardeur, passant ses bras autour de ses épaules alors qu'il collait son bassin au sien pour entamer de doux mouvements de vas et viens, érection contre érection, montrant à quel point il était frustré. Souriant avec amusement, Kakashi abaissa son bassin afin de pouvoir presser son sexe contre l'intimité et le pénétra d'un geste fluide et profond, lâchant un grognement de plaisir contre les lèvres rougies d'Iruka. Celui-ci serra les dents à la vive douleur et se cambra aussitôt, le souffle coupé et les larmes aux yeux.

- Plus… Doucement, Kakashi-san.  
- Désolé, mais j'avais tellement envie de toi…

Le shinobi crispa ses mains dans la chevelure de son amant et recula le bassin pour mieux le prendre à nouveau et refit le geste quelque fois encore puis, perdant le contrôle, il se redressa sur les genoux soulevant par la même occasion les hanches d'Iruka et se mit à le pénétrer avec force, grondant de plaisir à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait en lui, savourant l'étroitesse de son brun. Le chuunin poussa un petit cri de surprise rapidement modulé en une exclamation de plaisir et de douleur et s'agrippa au drap afin d'encaisser les coups de bassin. Le regard perdu dans le vide, Iruka gémit de plus belle, ne se souciant plus de ce qui l'entourait…

Tsunade avançait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital en compagnie de Sakura, tenant dans une main un bol rempli d'une tisane fumante. Arrivée devant la chambre, elle allait pour poser la main sur la poigné de la porte quand elle s'immobilisa soudainement. Ecarquillant les yeux, l'Hokage recula alors d'un pas et soupira, blasée et les joues légèrement roses.

- Et bien moi qui voulais imposer quelques jours de repos à Iruka… J'arrive trop tard.

Se massant la nuque, le pigeon recula et eut un sourire narquois avant de s'éloigner de la porte pour rejoindre son bureau, sous le regard mitigé de Sakura qui ne comprit pas la réaction de son Sensei. Curieuse, la jeune fille s'approcha à son tour de la porte et rougit vivement en entendant la voix de son ancien professeur... Ou plutôt ses petits cris. Suivant alors Tsunade sans un mot, son imagination démarrant au quart de tour la faisant glousser discrètement. La fleur de cerisier lança un dernier regard vers la chambre par-dessus son épaule, le regard aussi pervers que celui de Jiraya et les joues roses. Quand Ino allait savoir ça !

OWARI

(1) Voui, Tsunade était surnommée le pigeon car elle n'avait pas de chance aux jeux et se faisait plumer à chaque fois ! Elle changeait de ville quand elle avait trop de dettes…  
(2) Après tout, les ninjas de Kuri no Kuni ont eut aussi besoin de recharger leurs réserves de chakra ! Encore heureux sinon je n'aurais pas donné cher de ce pauvre Iruka.

**IMPORTANT** : Je dédis cette fic à ma mamour de Neko-chan, ma meilleure amie qui, sans elle, je n'arriverais pas à grand-chose ! Merci ma puce de tout ton soutien et de ta compréhension ! Je t'aime ma belle...


End file.
